


no more than what we know

by TolkienGirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 10-sentence fic, F/M, Gen, One Word Prompts, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Vision learns how to be, words are by request and by random prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: Vision learns.





	no more than what we know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MJosephine10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJosephine10/gifts).



**Fire**

To study the mysterious Thor, he must scroll through every iotum of data surrounding _myths_ —and the one who fascinates him most is Prometheus, the new creation, the trick of the gods, who learned suffering for a spark.

**Genius**

He squares off with Tony, eye to eye, creator to created, and thinks,  _I understand him_ \--but maybe that is J.A.R.V.I.S., lingering in the far corners of his system still.

**Perfection**

He is symmetry, modulation, strength, and sometimes he wonders if that is all he is.

**Motto**

He looks from face to face to face, trying to understand who they are, and who he is—then he sees the Captain, the man out of time, and time is out of Vision’s being, too, so he says, _“I am a soldier._ ”

**Likelihood**

The girl with the sad eyes and flames in her veins makes him feel; a logical impossibility and yet, and yet, and yet…

**Uninformed**

Information, analytics, algorithms belong to him utterly, but even children know when and how to smile—he does not.

**Yellow**

The gem above his eyes does not pain him, but it weighs—and a part of him fears that when he discovers what it is, it will weigh all the heavier.

**Shaking**

He know that Wanda has nightmares because he does not sleep, and because he does not know what it is to be a friend (not yet), he cannot comfort her when she murmurs her brother’s name.

**Tomorrow**

“They’re all gone,” Tony says, aloud to no one, even though Vision is standing right here—but Vision, too, is only here because J.A.R.V.I.S. is gone.

**Dark**

The war is over, but only as all wars are over—in sound and fury, but not in pain—and Vision glows lonely in the night, and thinks that he, like Prometheus, has learned how to suffer.


End file.
